


The Happiest Day of His Life

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: After years of asking, Lily Evans has finally agreed to marry James Potter. There are some pre-wedding jitters but the wedding goes off without a hitch- well, mostly.





	The Happiest Day of His Life

James’ heart thudded so hard he feared it would burst through his chest. He thought wryly, wouldn’t that be a sight for the poor crowd? He kept his eyes trained on the door at the end of the path, waiting for Lily to appear. More than that though, he waited for the depressing moment when he would wake up and realize it was all a dream. After all, what could he have possibly done to deserve marrying Lily Evans?

He clasped his hands behind his back, trying to calm his restless fingers. It didn’t work. Beside him, Sirius reached out a hand to cover James’. Instantly, his fingers went still.

“It’s fine,” Sirius whispered. “It’s really happening. She’s not going to disappear.”

James threw a quick smile at Sirius. His best friend always seemed to know what was on his mind. Abruptly though, his worry returned. “What if she decides it’s a big mistake?”

Sirius gave him an exasperated look. “After all this time? She won’t. Stop being an idiot.”

The music changed to the Muggle bridal march (Lily had insisted on it). James straightened up, his eyes snapping back to the door. The bridesmaids entered first. Lily had chosen three of her closest friends from her school years. At the moment, James couldn’t remember their names, not that he cared. He didn’t even know the color of the dresses they wore. His eyes were trained on the vision in white coming through the door.

A sigh went up from the assembled crowd as Lily glided through the door. She looked utterly stunning. She was unaccompanied. Remus had offered to escort her down the aisle but Lily had refused. Since her own father wasn’t alive to do it, she didn’t want anyone to.

Her red hair and green eyes stood out against the simple white dress she’d chosen. James knew that his family had offered to pay for an extravagant gown for her but it wasn’t Lily’s style. She was a down-to-earth girl and anything other than what she’d chosen would have looked odd on her.

Lily’s eyes searched the crowd briefly, searching for Petunia. Remus had told her earlier that Petunia hadn’t arrived. James guessed that she had hoped for a late arrival though. Her shoulders slumped slightly when she saw that her sister hadn’t bothered to come.

Then her gaze fell on James and her smile turned positively radiant. James could feel its warmth from the other end of the aisle. As she moved closer, a small spring in her step, James’ field of sight narrowed until she was all he could see.

It seemed like barely a second had passed before she was standing in front of him. She slipped her warm hand into his. The master of ceremonies cleared his throat and the couple turned to face him. He began to muse about the course of true love and the happiness that awaited the couple that stood in front of him. James didn’t hear a word the man said, his attention riveted on Lily standing next to him. She leaned closer to him.

“You look nervous,” she murmured. “Scared I wouldn’t show?”

James gave her a rueful smile. “More scared that it’s all a dream.”

She giggled softly. “It’s not.” She glanced at Sirius, Remus, and Peter, all dressed in tuxes, grinning broadly. “What, no pranks from the Marauders?”

James shook his head. “Not today. I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

They both became aware of silence. Glancing at the master of ceremonies, they realized that he had been waiting for them for some time.

“I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows?” the master prompted apologetically. James and Lily gave him sheepish grins as they turned to face each other. James grasped Lily’s other hand.

He opened his mouth, prepared to recite the vows he had written. But, as he gazed into Lily’s green eyes, the words slipped from his mind. James’ eyes slipped from hers as he tried to search for the words but they simply wouldn’t come.

Lily touched his chin gently and raised his head so that his eyes would meet hers once again. “It’s okay James,” she whispered. “Just speak from your heart.”

James smiled softly at her. “I love you,” he replied just as quietly. Raising his voice, he asked, “Until the very end?”

Lily’s eyes glittered as she said, “Until the very end.”

The assembled crowd sighed at the brief but sweet words. The master paused for another moment to make sure the two were done. Then he said the words the couple had been waiting for:

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may-”

James took Lily’s face between his hands and softly kissed her. Dimly, he heard Sirius whoop as Lily threw her arms around him. He held onto her tighter.

“I love you, James Potter.”

“I love you, Lily Potter.”


End file.
